Danny Phantom Return of The Ghost Boy
by Manuel Antonio Eduarte Jr
Summary: This is meant to be a story that takes place a few years after the series finale titled Phantom Planet. Also, I tried to incorporate some of the ideas from show creator Butch Hartman in order for it to be close to what he originally wanted the show to become.
1. Chapter 1 Lessons

It has now been five years since Danny defeated his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius.

At this time, Danny is considered a hero. Not just by the citizens of Amity Park. But the world as well.

But even though Danny has finally defeated the most powerful ghost that he has ever faced, many ghosts still want revenge.

One of these ghosts was Skulker. He is widely-regarded as "The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter".

One day,Skulker had a plan. He knew that Danny and his girlfriend Sam would eventually return to The Ghost Zone to explore some unfamiliar areas in it. So he waited for a long time.

Meanwhile, at Casper High

Danny : Sam, we should visit Casper High.

Sam : Why would we do that? We not in highschool anymore.

Danny : Yeah. But it's Mr. Lancer's birthday today.

Sam : Alright. It's been a while since we've seen the old man anyway.

At Lancer's classroom,

Sam and Danny : Surprise!

Mr. Lancer : Woah! Didn't expect you to two to be here. Mostly because you treated your teachers in a disrespectful manner

Danny : Oh come on Mr. Lancer! Lighten up. Especially since it's your birthday.

Sam : Plus, our batch in highschool that you considered " the worst" are now the nicest people in college.

Mr. Lancer : Oh really? I just got reminded of that when I saw the two of you.

Danny : We now Mr. Lancer. And on nehalf of our batch, I apologize.

Mr. Lancer : No need to apologize Danny. You know, students sometimes teach their teachers a lesson without them noticing it.

Mr. Lamcer : In fact, your batch was the one that made me enjoy teaching again.

Mr. Lancer : You made me realize that there's more to being a teacher than giving you homeworks and quizzes.

Suddenly, the bell rang

Danny : Well, I guess we better get going.

Sam : Happy birthday again Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer : Thank you both. Hopefully you can visit again sometime.

Sam : You got it Mr. Lancer.

The two immediately go to Fenton Works


	2. Chapter 2 A Freaky Reunion

Danny and Sam entered Fenton Works building. But they were surprised to see a familliar face.

Dani : Hello.

Danny and San : AHHHHHH!

Danny : Dani? It sure was a surprise to see you here.

Dani : You can say that again.

Dani : You both should've seen the look on your faces They were hilarious.

Then Danny's father Jack shows up,

Jack : Danny, Sam Where have you two been?

Danny : Well, we decided to visit Mr. Lancer because it's his birthday today.

Then Maddie shows up,

Maddie : Oh hi sweetie.

Danny : Hi mom. Anyways Why was Dani here? I thought she was living on her own.

Dani : Yeah, but I was looking for you .

Flashback,

Jack : ( Whistling noises) I'll get the door. Hello little girl What's your name?

Dani : I'm Dani.

Jack : What!? You're not my son. You're a little girl. And my son is obviously a boy so what's the deal?

Dani : No! You see, I'm just one of the few successful clones created by Vlad Masters.

Jack : Vlad? He was the reason why Earth was at risk of being destroyed five years ago.

End of flashback

Dani : Then your mom showed up and she said I was cute and wanted to adopt me if you would allow it.

Danny : Well, I always wanted a younger sibling And I could really use some more help when fighting ghost so... Ok.

Eveyone was happy about Danny's decision.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunter

Danny : Dad can we use the Spector Speeder?

Jack : What for?

Danny : Well um... we kinda need it to explore the Ghost Zone. So, is it okay with you if we use it dad?

Jack : Sure! As long as we use it as a family.

Danny : As a family? Wait, but who's gonna guard the house while we're gone?

Sam : Well, Cujo the dog you fought several times five years ago could guard the house. Given the fact that he won't destroy it.

Danny : Yeah, but he's a no ordinary dog. He's a ghost dog. Him being here might activate the ghost-catching equipment on accident.

Maddie : Don't worry sweetie. All we have to do is put his DNA into the Genetic Database and it will not activate the Ghost Defenses. Unless another ghost appears.

Danny : Okay I'll try to look for Cujo.

Danny immediately looks for Cujo in The Ghost Zone.

Danny : Well, that should be all the things that were needed to be done. So let's go.

Jazz : Danny, I'll stay here with Cojo. Just in case there are some people and maybe even ghosts that might attack the house.

Danny : Just be careful Jazz. I don't want to you see get hurt.

Jazz : Don't worry Danny. I'll be fine. I can hold my own pretty well.

Danny and family and also Sam entered the Ghost Zone. While trying to find some hidden areas within this entirely different plane of existence.

Danny : Mom and Dad, This is the Ghost Zone. The main place where ghosts are found.

Maddie Wow! So is this an entirely different dimension?

Danny : Well yeah. I'll explain.

Danny suddenly shows a coin.

Danny : Here Do you see this coin?

Maddie and Jack : Yeah. What about it?

Danny : Imagine the heads as a representation of the Earth. And tails represents the Ghost Zone. If one side of this coin is affected, the other side will be as well.

Danny : They're not just different dimensions. They're interconnected too.

Jack : So you're saying the we need to protect Earth and the Ghost Zone?

Danny : Exactly! Also, always remember that in this place,humans have ghostly abilities.

Jack : What kind of abilities son?

Danny : You know. Flying,blasting ghost rays and intangibility. The only ability not applicable to humans in the Ghost Zone is the ability to overshadow living beings.

Maddie and Jack : Overshadow? What's that Danny?

Danny : Here,we'll show you.

Danny : Ready Sam?

Sam : Oh, okay.

Danny : I'm goin' ghost!

Jack : Wow Danny ! It's been a while since we've seen that form.

Danny : Yeah, this is actually my first time trying to overshadow Sam.

Danny goes and overshadows Sam Suddenly, Sam talks but in Danny's voice

Danny : So this is basically it.

Danny immediately stops overshadowing Sam.

Sam : Ahhh! I hate when you do that Danny.

Danny I'm sorry Sam.

Jack : Question At the time we did not know about your ghost powers, did you overshadow us?

Danny : Yes I did. I did that for various reasons. To protect myself from Dash when he was still bullying me. You Dad when you were talking to Mr. Lancer about the school dance. And a few other instances.

Suddenly, a familiar face shows up

? : So we meet again Ghost boy.

Danny : We're in big trouble guys.


	4. Chapter 4 Copycat

Danny : Who are you?

? : You might not remember me but I'm one of the strongest foes you've ever faced

Danny : Wait a minute Skulkur?! Guys we're really in trouble right now

Danny : Sam I need you to drive somewhere far from this island I'll deal with Skulkur alone

Sam : Okay but be careful out there

Danny : What? Why do you sound like you're extremely scared I've beaten Skulkur many times in my life and you know that

Sam : Yeah, but I'n just worried about you Skulker seems to have gotten stronger I don't think you can beat him alone this time

Danny : Here, I'm going to give you a small portion of my power so we can communicate

Danny : Now, I'll have to fight and I can't fight properly knowing the people I care about are in danger

Sam: But Danny...

Danny GO!

Skulker : Oh how cute? Letting your family get out so you can comcentrate on your battle Let's see what happens if I try attacking them instead of you

Danny : Oh no!

Computer : WARNING! SYSTEMS DAMANAGED SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED

Computer : SPECTOR SPEEDER WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5 SECONDS 4...

Jack : ALL OF YOU PRESS EJECT NOW!

BOOM!

Danny is still fighting Skulker but he's concerned about the fact that the people cares for could be dead So he tries to communicate with Sam telepathically

Danny : Sam! Can you hear me?

Sam : Danny? Is that really you? We're fine We landed on Frostbite's villiage but they don't seem to recognize us You've got to hurry

Danny : I'll be there as fast as I can

Skulker : Less talking more fighting

Danny : Get away from me Skulker

Skulker uses his missiles to target Danny

Danny : If you won't stop this fight I WILL!

Danny : AHHHH!

Danny used his Ghostly Whale to severely weaken Skulkur

Then, Danny proceeds to Skulkur inside the Fenton Therm


End file.
